metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawndus/Dawndus (Archived)
__NOEDITSECTION__ General Dawndus is a planet that, for the local sector, is actually quite tame. Sharing its sun with Freaze, the planet is locked in a perpetual state of dawn and dusk, hence the name. Due to how both the mesosphere and thermosphere bend light around this planet, the sun is visible along the horizon no matter where you stand. Orbiting the planet is a moon which, unlike many cases, is actually perfectly habitable, with an, albeit thin atmosphere, but an otherwise similar atmosphere to that of Dawndus itself. First discovered during the Meteo Attack as the Metamo Ark first traveled through the two-planet system, the planet had mostly fended for itself for as long as Geolyte had, utilizing a solar energy convergence device to return the Meteos into space. Dawndus is covered in hot, yellow deserts, with no major oceans on the planet. These deserts tend to be sprinkled with prickly plants that produce sweet, small red berries that appear shriveled, albeit quite healthy. Outside of the natives, the deserts are populated with various mammals and insects, usually well dispersed. While these animals tend not to be as aggressive as those found on Anasaze, they nevertheless can prove to be territorial and you will find that you are considered just as viable as a source of food and water as any other creature on the planet by the fauna. Large patches of rainforests and grasslands exist on Dawndus, as well. Being relatively untouched, they are populated by some of the most exotic creatures in the system, rivaling Boggob and Florias in sheer biodiversity. These areas tend to have the luxury of being the place of the only water geysers on the planet, with Dawndusian civilizations usually being built around these environments. Visiting Dawndus is safe enough, compared to other planets in the sector, and any equipment you bring should work properly. However, the Dawndusian clock does not function like any other in the sector, due to how time doesn't visibly pass on this planet, so a Dawndusian clock is required for regular interaction with the natives. Also, do not venture toward Dawndus's poles; they are heat sinks, which, although not as hot as Firim or Jeljel, are nevertheless unsafe to travel in regularly. No known Dawndusian civilizations are located there, though the environment within the poles is basically untouched. Natives )]]Befitting their home of what is, by and large, a desert planet, Dawndusians are reptilian creatures with a bipedal build. Covered in a layer of red scales (the shade of which is variable), all of them are cycloptic, with the iris being colored either various shades of red, grey or green. They have a bit of a rounded head, with a medium-length snout. Atop their head and to its sides are a set of leathery, expressive ears, which tend to stand firm when listening to something, or when excited. These ears are incredibly sensitive to sound, being able to pick up - and locate - faint noises from far distances. Their range of hearing is quite impressive as well, able to pick up incredibly high pitched sounds; even mechanical whining that can be outright silent to other sapient species can be picked up by Dawndusian ears, with most of them finding it incredibly irritating. Dawndusians are four-fingered, with three digits and a thumb. They tend to be notably lithe, with long arms and legs, despite their typically short stature measuring (on average) about 70 centimeters (or approximately two feet, three inches.) They also have tails, though they tend to be a bit short, even for their size. By nature of being reptiles, Dawndusians are non-mammalian, being oviparous creatures instead. Clothing on them tends to be breathable, though not necessarily light, able to keep in necessary heat while blocking the sun. These items of apparel can appear frilly at times, though they usually consist of plain fabrics. Clothing never becomes particularly ornamental outside of certain circumstances, though the exact context of these circumstances has yet to be thoroughly investigated. Dawndusian culture puts a special emphasis on social gatherings and celebration. With most of the culture centralized in a single city and some villages spread within an approximate 275-mile radius, most of their planet remains untouched by them, in stark contrast to, say, the Geolytes. Pottery, sculpting, and metallurgy are all considered to be of high honor with the best craftsmen being known across the planet. Many Dawndusians have access to musical tools and implements, a fixture in their societies, with wide swathes of education tending to involve their usage. Their military forces are quite small, with almost no enemies to their well-being aside from the occasional beasts that wander into the city that refuse to leave. Common professions include farming, production of arts, and entertainment, though legal branches exist as well (by virtue of them living in a steady society.) On a side note, Dawndusians have also been seen interacting and utilizing technologies not well studied in the sector. Though far ahead of them on the technological ladder, there is a definite skip in their sciences, jumping from clays, silver and unprocessed meats to laser cutters and even functioning rail-guns (though they have never been put to combat use.) The true reason why they have such strangely advanced implements may never be known; even the Dawndusians aren't sure of the exact origins of their technology (aside from the obviously imported elements, though these are few and far between due to intense restrictions put on the planet by the Floriasans to prevent other cultures from "uplifting" it "in a dangerous, unhealthy and downright suicidal manner.") Relationships A popular tourist destination, Dawndus is well known for its culture, art, and beautiful landscapes. Explorers and curious wanderers from across the sector have found their way to the planet, though only a handful of the rich and elite can actually access the main city in the first place; as the aforementioned restrictions state, visiting the planet itself is considered a crime unless you either have business on the planet or are willing to pay an exorbitant fee to land. However, there are some secret ports maintained by the Dawndusians themselves that allow soon-to-be marooned crafts to land and recover before flying back out, away from the watchful eyes of the Floriasans. However, many Dawndusians have made deals with the Floriasans to leave their planet (going to the beat of "you stay out of trouble and we might let you revisit that planet you silly, stupid child. Why do you insist on breaking the natural growth of your species and skipping millions of years of suffering?") Many Dawndusians are spread across the sector, with the number of non-native Dawndusians being around half of the size of the regular population (bring the known total to about 75,000.) Many of them have found their own niches wherever they go, with a striking majority of them taking up positions as mechanics or engineers, followed in popularity by entertainers. Said wandering Dawndusians frequently can be found working on Ranbarumba, Geolyte, and Anasaze. Category:Archived Planet Pages